Cold
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP and Jori Saga pt. 5 - Jade has a job that is going to take her away from L.A. before Christmas. She asks Tori to join her on the trip. Tori is feeling a little down about the situation they are in, but Jade knows just what to do to make her happy, forever.


**AN: This story is special. This is a combination of The Seven Days of Victorious Prompts as well as a chapter in my Jori Saga. This is Part 5 of the Saga. You might have been waiting for this part of the story. I will get back to my story 'The Gossamer Touch' this weekend. Thank for following.**

Cold

"Tori? Tori are you home?" Jade shouted through the house as she entered. "Baby Girl?"

"Up stairs Hon." Tori answered from their bedroom where she was putting away laundry.

Jade ran up the stairs and looked for her girlfriend. When she found her Tori knew that Jade had something burning in her that she wanted to tell.

"What is up Hon?" Tori asked stopping what she was doing.

"I got a call back from that beer company that I have been talking too. They want me to direct their next two commercials." Jade said with a huge grin.

"Good job Babe." Tori gave her a kiss.

"I want you to come with me. We start shooting the week before Christmas and we will be done in five days. This is huge. It could be a big break." Jade said.

"Does it have to be before Christmas? What if we …Ah… well… I guess I could I would just have to make some calls and rearrange things." Tori said reading the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Great make sure you pack warm clothes. Hell we will buy them when we get there." She said turning to leave.

"Um …. Jade? Where is this shoot?" Tori was now getting concerned.

"Well it is in Canada. We are going back to Banff. This time we will be able to see it in the winter and maybe do some skiing. When we were there last time you said that you would love to see it in the winter." Jade was trying to get Tori onside.

"That is the kind of thing that you say when you don't think you will be ever coming back. I hate the cold. I don't know how to ski. Jade…" Tori whined.

"I will make sure that you are warm. In one way or another!" Jade said with a crooked smile.

"Jade!" Tori said ever the prude out of the bedroom.

"Come on Tori lighten up a little. I can't wait to see you all bundled up." Jade said.

"Jade have you forgotten the last time we were there we almost got killed by a bear!" Tori exclaimed.

"Tori we were at a ranch in the summer. This time we will be in a town in the winter. Bears sleep in the winter. We will be fine." Jade said trying to calm Tori down. "Look I promise if you get attacked by a bear I will never make you go to Banff again."

"It was not so funny Jade when we were in that shack thinking that we were bear bait." Tori said pouting.

Jade was a sucker for that pretty little pout. She took Tori in her arms and tried to kiss that pout off her face. "Ok if you come with me to Canada I promise to let you shop on the credit card and I will say nothing. Think a shopping spree. I was told that the reason we were filming there instead of Colorado was that their dollar is sitting at sixty-eight cents U.S. Tori everything in every store is like forty percent off!"

Tori loved shopping. Besides singing it was her favourite pass time. She thought for a moment and then asked, "Really forty percent off? You promise? The credit card?"

"Yes Baby Girl, just say you will come with me." Jade pleaded.

"Ok, I will go with you. But we better be home in time for Christmas. I have a lot of things to get done." Tori said giving in.

Tori spent the next week reading everything she could find online about where they were going. She loved knowing all about places she was going. Some might think that she loved history and research, but it was more a part of her control issues. She thought that if she prepared nothing would surprise her.

She spent most of her free time while she was in Europe studying and looking at maps while they travelled. Everyone on the tour called her 'The Professor' because if someone had a question she probably knew the answer.

Time flew by and before they knew it they were on an airplane heading to Canada. They were actually really excited to be going to Banff. The last time they saw it was in the summer and seeing it in the winter would be very different.

Last time they were in this part of Canada they stayed in a log cabin at a guest ranch. This time they were staying a regular hotel in the town of Banff. The room was pretty much like every other hotel room in the world accept for the incredible view of the Rocky Mountains.

Tori found the shopping to be a lot of fun. It was a combination of Canadian art, souvenirs and high end. She had no trouble finding winter clothing. She bought a down filled jacket for Jade and herself and a knit hat or as the locals called it a toque. She also found a warm pair of gloves and cute but warm boots.

Jade was busy long hours shooting the commercials so Tori had a lot of time alone. She tried snowshoeing and really liked it, although she fell a lot. Once she got the hang of it she could really travel over the snow. She had not been skating since she was a little kid and there was a rink where she could rent skates and one afternoon she gave skating a try.

She did a lot of Christmas shopping buy gifts that she thought friends and family would like. She even found something for Jade. She was in a shop looking at all the items and when she looked up at the wall there it was. A plush stuffed moose head. It was a trophy for the non-hunter. She loved moose from all the pictures she saw and it was her hope to see a moose.

This is one of the world's strangest animals. If you crossed a very big donkey with a buffalo and then bent his nose so he looked like he ran into a wall you would almost be there. You must take this enormous set of antlers that resemble shovels and attach them between his huge ears. He has a high humped shoulder and a lower rear end.

If you saw one you would laugh until they tell you it is the most dangerous animal in Canada. More people are killed every year by moose than by grizzly bears and mountain lions combined.

She bought this very large stuffed toy and made arrangements to have it shipped to California so it would be there for them at Christmas when they got home.

Tori then decided to walk to a restaurant and get something for lunch. She passed by a park and there was something big and dark moving through the trees. Much to her surprise she got to see her moose. He was a young male and was eating the branches of a bush. She took out her phone and took lots of pictures. She was thinking about trying to get closer, but she remembered what she had read about their temper and decided the zoom feature was good enough. She couldn't wait to tell Jade all about it.

Tori was glad that she came with Jade on this trip. Although she had to spend a lot of time alone, there was more than enough to keep her busy. Even though she had fallen in love with this winter wonderland she was ready to go home for Christmas. So the news that came on their last night in Canada came as a bit of a disappointment.

Jade told her at dinner than night. It seemed that the company liked Jade's ideas and decided to get her to film two more spots while everyone was on location. It would mean a lot more experience and notoriety for Jade as a director, but it meant that they would be flying on Christmas Eve, December 24th.

Tori knew these things happened and she wanted to be supportive of Jade and her work so she did not say anything. However when the shoot was wrapped and she knew they would be leaving the next day she was ready to be going home.

She got up early and turned on the TV. She went to the Weather Channel to check on the forecast. The announcer kept saying what a great Christmas Eve it was going to be as three feet of snow was expected today in the mountain parks. Tori didn't know much about winter weather reports, but even an idiot knew that they would not be able to take the rented van back to the airport in Calgary an hour away. They would be stranded in Banff for Christmas.

Jade could hear her crying in the bathroom. "Baby Girl? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" She shouted through the door.

"No I am not okay!" Tori opened the door and Jade found her standing in the little room with tears flowing down her face like faucets.

"What is wrong Sweetie?" Jade took her in her arms and held her.

"It is going to snow and we are not going to get home for Christmas." Tori blubbered out. She knew it sounded childish as she said it, but it was how she felt. She wanted to be in her own home and see her friends and family.

Jade ushered her to the side of the bed and sat her down. "Tell me all about it." Jade sat down next to her wiping her face and pushing the hair out of her eyes.

Tori told her everything about how she felt being alone so much and the guilt of feeling that way when she was trying to be supportive. She told her how it would be her first Christmas away from family ever. Jade kissed the tears from her girlfriend's face and held her until she could stop crying.

Christmas had never been that big of a thing for Jade as her family was a train wreck and holidays were never spent together. They usually meant that her mother would be drunk and her father would yell. So this whole spend the holidays with family was new to her, but she was starting to understand the longer she was with Tori and she knew how important it was to her.

"Baby Girl, why don't you just climb back in bed and be sad for a while. I have to run out and do some things, but I will be back in about an hour or so." Jade kissed Tori and tucked her back in bed.

Jade bundled up and headed out look into some things. The first thing she did was to look for the perfect Christmas gift for Tori. She went straight to a jewelry store. She looked through a lot of items before she found the exact thing she was looking for.

She then walked down the main street thinking of how to make all of her plans come together in the time she had left. That was until she spotted the van and a guy handing out blankets in an alley. Somehow she knew this was the guy she was looking for. She went down the alley and introduced herself.

After talking with the guy with the van she returned to the hotel to see Tori. When she made it back to the room Jade took a deep breath and put the card in the slot by the door. When the green light came on she turned the handle and entered.

Tori was no longer in bed. She was in the shower. Jade took off her coat and boots and went to the cupboard to pour herself a cup from the coffee maker. She sat on the bed until Tori opened the door to the bathroom. She came out wearing the white hotel bathrobe brushing her long wet hair.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"I am still sad and angry." Tori answered.

"Well I might be able to change that." Jade got up and had Tori sit on the bed again. She then took a small box from her pocket and went down on one knee in front of her girlfriend. "Tori I know that you are upset and that you want to be home and have Christmas with your family, but right now I want you from this day forward to be my wife." With that she presented Tori with the open little box with a set of rings in it.

When Tori set eyes on the rings tears started streaming down her face again. "What does this all mean Jade?"

"Well Tori, these are called wedding rings. They are in our sizes. I guess that means that we are going to wear them."

"But we are not married." Tori said confused.

"Ah but we will be in three hours. I have arranged for a minister to marry us at four. We have to get to the license bureau and get some dresses. Now get your sexy ass dressed and let's get out on that street down there."

Tori jumped up and kissed Jade and held her tight until Jade broke the hold and told her she had ten minutes to get ready, because they had to get across town to the license bureau.

On the way over to the government office Tori suddenly felt guilty. "What are my parents going to say? My mother will be devastated. My father always wanted to walk Trina and I down the aisle. We can't do that to them. Why don't we just wait?"

"No Tori I want to be your wife today! We can be married today and then when we get home take off the rings and do the whole family wedding thing and make our family and friends happy. They don't need to know that we got married in Canada. At least not for a couple of years and then what will it matter? Let's do this just for us. Christmas Eve will then always be special to us." Jade was working hard to convince her fiancé.

They went to the licensing bureau to fill out all the paperwork and paid the fees need to get a marriage license. Everything was fine until they were about to walk through the door. That was when Tori stopped in her tracks.

"Jade what if they don't approve of same sex marriages?" Tori finally voiced her concerns.

"Tori it is legal here and they have to serve us." Jade was now getting her back up against the wall.

When they walked in the office was decorated for Christmas. Even the people behind the counter were wearing Santa hats. There was no line up at all so they stepped up to the little sign that told them to wait to be served.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Ah ya, we are here to get a marriage license." Jade said rather guarded.

"Hmmm, well now…"

Jade was about to say something about human rights when the woman spoke again.

"Would this license be for today?" the lady asked.

"Yes we are supposed to get married at four o'clock today. Is that going to be a problem?" Jade asked.

"No, no." the lady said taking a half step back at Jade's tone.

"Is there going to be a problem with us being a same sex couple?" Jade asked getting more defensive.

"No I was just thinking that we have to hurry." The lady said rather meekly. "In Canada we don't have same sex marriage. We just have marriage and it is for everyone." She smiled at Tori hoping to find a less aggressive face.

"Oh ah… I was just….well there is a lot of…" Jade stumbled around.

"I understand." The lady said.

"Thank you for your help." Tori stepped in and gave Jade a bit of a push aside. She whispered under her breath to Jade, "We are not at home! This is Canada."

A short time later they were back on Banff Avenue and in a dress shop. Tori was trying on full white wedding dresses, while Jade was trying on black gowns. They each had a clerk helping them to find what they were looking for.

About an hour later they were making their final decisions when Jade remember Tori's bouquet. "What are we going to do? It is getting late the shop might be closed."

The one older clerk cleared her throat and spoke up. "I have taken care of that. While you were in the changing rooms I took it upon myself to call Susan down at Mountain Flowers and told her the situation. She will drop it by the shop on her way home. She should be here soon.

With that Jade's phone chimed. It was a text from her filming assistant. She wanted Jade to know that everything she asked her to do was now in place. She also wished them a great wedding and she would see them in the morning.

"What was that about?" Tori asked standing in a beautiful satin wedding gown with lace and small bits of white rabbit fur as accents. The only thing she hadn't tried on yet were the shoes so her small bare feet peeked out from under the front of the gown. It made Jade smile.

"That was Gwen. I asked her to go to our hotel and move our things to our new hotel. I wanted to save this as a surprise, but you never allow me surprises. I got us a room at the Banff Springs Hotel for the night." Jade smiled.

"Thank you Thank you." She hugged Jade. "Did you know that for a long time it was the biggest building in western Canada? Royalty and celebrities have all stayed there. Bing Crosby loved it and came back…." Jade put her finger to Tori's lips to quiet her and then kissed her quick.

"You can tell me all about it on the way back home, but not tonight Professor." Jade smiled.

Once they had their dresses they took a cab to the Banff Park Church to meet with the pastor. When they got there he had lit candles throughout the church. It was decorated for Christmas Eve services, but they could pretend that it was for them. They presented the paperwork and when he was happy everything was in order he was ready to begin.

"I took it upon myself to find you two witness to make it all legal. I hope it is okay if Ezra and Ljupka Petrovic stand in? They are from Croatia. We sponsored their families' move to Canada. They clean and do repairs for us.

"I am Tori and this is Jade. Thank you for being a part of our wedding." Tori said shaking Ezra and Ljupka's hands.

"We are glad to be helping you. You both look so beautiful." Ljupka said shaking their hands.

That was when they heard the little voices and giggling from around the corner. Ezra said something sharp that didn't take a linguist to know was a reprimand. Three little faces came around the corner. One boy and twin girls.

"These are my horrible rude behaved children Nazar, Sabine and Ranka. They apologies for being not polite." Ezra explained.

The children were between the ages of four and six years old. They were not so poorly behaved. They were just kids being kids. This was probably the first female couple they had ever seen. So to giggle was natural.

The young pastor had them all gather at the front of the church. He included a message for the girls and a prayer and then asked them to confirm their love and intent. He had them sign the papers and once they were witnessed he declared them married. Tori cried, as she was prone to do when she got emotional. The pastor then took pictures for them on Jade's phone. They included their new Croatian friends and the children in the photos.

After everything they had been through the couple was finally married. It would be days before the smiles would leave their faces. "You look so beautiful in your dress and your eyes dance in the candle light Mrs. West." Jade whispered to her wife.

"You are beautiful too Mrs. West." Tori said trying out their new names. She had decided that she would take Jades name legally and professionally stay Victoria Vega. It seemed like an easier name to sell.

At first Jade thought that they might share a hyphenated name, but after discussing it a lot over the months Tori convinced Jade that they would be Wests. Her argument was that out of the two of them she was more the girly girl in their relationship so she should take Jade's name.

Again they thanked the minister and Ezra, but when they went to thank Ljupka she had arranged her children in a line and in that beautiful romantic moment they turned their faces up and started to sing. The three small voices started singing an old familiar song and tonight it seemed to be fitting. Even in Croatian 'Silent Night' was still one of the season's most beautiful song.

**AN: Thanks for reading this. I hope you liked this story. I have to tell you that I am very happy with how this story turned out. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
